1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for stuffing the limbs of small dolls and more particularly to stuffing the limbs made of a closed-end sleeve-like cloth form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art which is known to applicant is listed in a separate communication to the Patent Office, by way of illustration, and not of limitation. This exemplifies improvements over the prior art.